


Lifespan

by Noxaura_Cille



Series: Hate Not Sins [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Depressing, Extra Depressing, Extra Scene from 'Hate Not Sins But Self', Extra fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Ryuk POV, Slightly Crazy Light, extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxaura_Cille/pseuds/Noxaura_Cille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lifespan had been steadily declining for a while. Ryuk had trained himself so well to ignore the floating red digits that he hasn't noticed it. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifespan

"Light?"

a concerned voice from above. a startled cry.

"Y-yes?"

tear-filled, timid, though the intention was his usual low, intelligent drawl.

"Are you okay?"

yes, I'm fine. please leave. 

"Y-n-no. No, I'm not."

defeated, crushed, lost.

"What's wrong?"

nothing. anything. everything.

nothing nothing no-

"Everything."

broad statement. a look of utter confusion.

"What do you mean?"

a hysterical giggle. tearing fabric. a gasp of surprise and horror. 

"I can't do it much longer, Ryuk."

soft. resigned. arms with scars covering them lift in a self-hug. 

The lifespan above Light's head dropped to around a month. 

It had been declining steadily for a while, but Ryuk had trained himself so well to ignore the floating red digits that he hadn't noticed. Until now. 

He looked at the teen, then. _Really_ looked. The young killer was sitting on the floor, arms and chest bare and exposed to the room, and he was crying. Light was actually crying. And not just little hiccups, either. His whole, too-skinny ( _starved_ , his mind whispered) frame shook with the force of his sobs. He was making weird sounds that Ryuk realized were an attempt at speech. 

"I-" Light coughed, "I don-n't know w-what to d-do!"

The boy was a most pitiful sight. Ryuk couldn't say—couldn't even think that this was unexpected. He had noticed the teen's behavior lately, and it honestly scared—terrified—him. He was half-expecting to be faced with a breakdown when he entered Light's room. The magnitude of it—loud, messy, and oh-so heart-wrenching (had he had a heart)—however…

"About what?"

Light giggled madly, tears still pouring out of his eyes. 

"The voi-oice," he gasped out. Ryuk was honestly becoming scared.

"Voice?"

Light nodded as if that explained everything.

"T-the o-ne in my head. It c-calls m-e nam-mes."

Ryuk didn't want to hear any more. He honestly, truly didn't want to. But Light continued, sobs starting to recede. 

"I can't help b-but feel as if it's right."

Ryuk wondered of it was possible for thoughts to break and kill someone.

He decided that, if he wanted to know, he need only watch and wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote in one go. Hope you liked!
> 
>  
> 
> _~Nox_


End file.
